


When Forces Join

by SkateStar123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Land of Stories Series - Chris Colfer
Genre: F/M, Jiper, caleo - Freeform, dramione - Freeform, jasper - Freeform, percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkateStar123/pseuds/SkateStar123
Summary: When Forces Join is a story about when forces actually join. Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus, The Hobbit, The Land of Stories, and of course, we can not forget, Harry Potter, fandoms cross in a massive war which is threatening to take over all universes. There will be hints from other stories, so be ready for a rollercoaster! (Well, now that I watched Avengers: Infinity War, I feel like I copied it.....) Oh well, :}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys, I’m SkateStar 123/SkateStar13 and I’m new here. This fanfiction is a massive crossover story which I have been thinking about writing for long time. So here goes nothing and…  
> On with the first chapter…  
> In Land of Stories, Harry Potter and the Hobbit this story is not epilogue/ending compliant, where as in Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus, it is set after the battle with Gaia, and after the Dark Prophecy from Trials of Apollo. Dramione is also in this, so…sorry for the Ron and Hermione lovers…

Alex yawned, and sat up in her bed in the Fairy Palace. It had been nine years since the battle between her Uncle Lloyd, and her and Connor’s story characters, and life had settled down relatively well. Alex was renamed Fairy Godmother, now 24 years of age, and Connor moved back to the Otherworld with Bree. He comes and goes from the Land of Stories. Even though life had gone back to normal, the battles they all had fought left a deep scar, alongside the scar left when their father died, and the scar left when their grandmother, the original Fairy Godmother passed away. 

Alex showered and prepared herself for the day, which mainly included travelling all around the Land of Stories and finding out which regions in the land needed the most care, and assistance. She waved her wand over her and changed her nightgown into a shimmering spring green dress covered in golden swirls. After losing control of her powers due to the events that happened in that period of time, and Morina, Alex had been trying to make up for the fear she had caused in people.  
As she stepped out of the palace and left in search of Cornelius, her unicorn, a young boy with blond curls and striking blue-grey eyes sprinted into her, knocking her down a few steps. He sat up, and looked at her sheepishly.

“Sorry Aunty Alex. Do you know where I can hide? I may or may not have…um…annoyed Aunt Red…”, the nine-year-old son of Jack and Goldilocks rubbed the back of his neck, and gave her a cheeky smirk. 

Alex rolled her eyes. “Fine. Go hide inside, but don’t do anything to the decorations, or Emeralda will be very mad. Go on, Hero. I’ll calm her down.”  
With that, Hero thanked her and ran inside the Fairy Palace. The whole kingdom was quite friendly with Hero. He was a sweet boy, who had loving parents. Sure enough, Red (Queen Red Riding Hood) stormed up to Alex with a very red face. 

“Where is he! He – He – HE.” She huffed in annoyance. “He took my Shakeyfruit book”

“It’s Shakespeare, Red”, Alex giggled and watched as Prince Charlie Charming ran up to them, panting, from the long run. 

“My dear…he only took it because he was interested…it does not really matter. We could just get another one, and read a different story for the time being. Oh, and hi Alex!”, Charlie grinned at her. 

Charlie calmed his long-term girlfriend down, and lead her away from the Fairy Palace. Alex chuckled to herself and told Hero to come out again. Jack walked up to her.

“Hey. Going around again?”, he motioned for Hero to come. “Goldilocks and I need to start training him, just in case, you know”

Alex nodded. “I agree. Go on. Have fun, and…um…tell Goldilocks to be safe?”, Alex gave Jack a warning look and he just laughed.

“Yeah, sure. See you”, and with that he walked off towards the woods where their cottage was located. 

Alex turned around and walked to the fields in search of Cornelius. She found him grazing in the back fields. She came over and patted his head as he nuzzled her right shoulder. She climbed onto him and galloped off into the forest, towards the Charming Kingdom

***  
John Bailey sat down in the middle of the room. Chiron, Albus Dumbledore, Gandalf, the Olympian Gods and Merlin sat around him. 

“They are rising. Even worse than before. We need to make a move, but we need everybody to work. Do we know everyone we need?” John rubbed his temples, and sighed.

“Percy and Annabeth won’t exactly be happy, you are aware of that, aren’t you?”, Chiron rubbed his beard.

“No one will have a world to live in without getting rid of the army which has joined forces”, Gandalf said. 

As Dumbledore had stayed silent through the entire conversation. He looked around. “Two enemies during their school years have also united together” His blue eyes twinkled through their half-moon spectacles. “Everyone believes that I am dead, but they are living happily so far”

“I suggest we get everyone together, and try as hard as possible to win this war that is in the making. Voldemort, Kronos, Gaia and Sauron and his army are rising, and banding together as an even stronger force. We need to end this” Chiron implied. 

The others nodded in agreement.

“Then we shall begin with my children, Alex and Connor”, John stood up and walked over to the portal to the Land of Stories from his book, and stepped through it with Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of Connor, and Bree. (Land of Stories)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. I just noticed how weird it would be for Kronos to randomly come back, alongside Voldemort and Sauron, so if you have any ideas as to how I can sensibly make them come back I would be delighted.   
> Also, what happened to Sir Lampton in the Land of Stories?

John stepped through the portal, feeling wind-blown after travelling like that after a long time. After his death, his soul travelled through to the place his life created, while he was living. His magical abilities, as being the son of the Fairy Godmother, was what made him special, because, after all, how often does the Fairy Godmother have children? He had been watching over the Land of Stories as it grew, and that was what entertained him throughout the years he spent living in his world, the Afterworld, in his words. Due to the rising problems, he was forced to wake, with magic in his blood, allowing him to return, but most probably not for long, unless the problem becomes much worse.   
He stepped down into the Charming Kingdom, where he’d seen Alex enter the Charming Palace, and walked over to the palace. When he approached the entrance of the palace, the guards tried to stop him, but Merlin decided to act.

“May I speak to Sir Lampton, if he is around?”, Merlin said, in a regal voice. John just looked around, hoping to see his old friend. 

The guard on the left looked at him, nodded slowly and ran off to find him. Soon, Lampton was walking towards him, and when his face became clearer to him, he stopped abruptly. 

“John?”, He looked at him with wide eyes. “I-You-What?!”

“It’s a long story, my old friend. For now, I need to speak to Alex”, John looked at Merlin, and he nodded, his kind blue eyes sparkling with unknown mystery. “I know it has been a while, but I really need to speak to her. Please, where can I find her? We will definitely catch up next time I visit”

Lampton nodded knowingly, noticing something was bothering his friend. “Let him through. He is no threat.” 

The other guards nodded and moved aside, letting Merlin and John peacefully pass through the doorway. In the shimmering palace, there were two thrones, and a little girl was sitting down and playing on the side. Another girl in a shimmering gown and a wand, with strawberry blonde hair was also standing there, talking to Queen Cinderella and King Charming. Lampton smiled, and signalled that he would leave him here, because he would know the way out. 

The indistinct conversation ended, and the girl in the green dress turned around, and made her way to the door, until she noticed John. She froze, her body going completely rigid, and stood there, looking over at him with his bright blue eyes. 

“Dad…?,” Alex managed to croak out. “How-I-We thought you died thirteen years ago”

“I did, but…,” John faltered when he realised that Cinderella and her husband were watching, alongside the fact that Alex had tears running down her face. Before he knew it, she had launched herself at him, and started sobbing uncontrollably. 

“How did you come back? Why?”, Alex was desperate. She knew she sounded desperate. 

“I’ll tell you. We need to see your brother, um, where is he?”, John gave her a questioning look.

“He is back in the Otherworld with mom”, Alex said. “We’ll go. I’ll just alert Emeralda before I randomly disappear or she’ll start to freak out.”

John nodded, and smiled at how much his daughter had grown. He watched as Alex interacted with the king and queen of the Charming Kingdom.

“Yes. Tell them I will be back soon, but I need to complete a few other things first. Thank you so much Cinderella!”, Alex smiled and led John to Cornelius. 

Before he knew it, they were riding through the fields, and the forests to the Fairy Kingdom. The palace had not changed much, but the people around the palace had. There was a pretty blonde woman and a man talking with another blonde woman dressed in red. A little boy, of about nine years of age was wandering around them. When he saw Alex, he ran forward.

“Alex!!”, he yelled happily. 

“Hi Hero. Did you really miss me? I was only gone for a few hours. Now, can you find me Emeralda?”, the boy nodded happily and ran off to find the vital member of the fairy council. 

“Jack! Goldilocks!”, Alex shouted out to them with a smile. “Dad, these are some of my closest friends, Jack and Goldilocks. The boy that just ran off to find Emeralda is their nine-year-old son, Hero.”

John nodded. “Pleasure to meet you. When’d you all meet?”

“When Connor and I were 12. Now, why did you need my help? And most of all. How are you alive? I hope that doesn’t sound rude, but Connor, Mom and I all got the call saying that you had died in a car crash a few streets away from our house”, Alex shook her head and stared at him in disbelief. 

John was about to give a brief explanation, but Emeralda was walking towards them. 

“Merlin, what exactly are you doing here? And, who are-John Bailey?!”, John, Merlin, Alex, Jack and Goldilocks had never seen Emeralda so stunned in her entire life. “How?”

“I know, Emeralda, but right now, I need to leave temporarily, so can you take care of my duties while I’m gone?”, Alex looked at Emeralda, and she nodded. 

Alex smiled and waved her wand in front of them, opening a portal. Alex stepped through the portal, followed by John and Merlin. They travelled through the vast swirling expanse, and soon set foot on solid ground again. They were on Sycamore Drive, Bob’s place. 

“Oh, and…um…Mom, uh… kinda…. Um…”, Alex scratched the back of her head. Even though it was the dead of night, the streetlamp illuminated her slightly red face. 

“What Alex?”

“Got…remarried?”, Alex giggled nervously.

“Oh. Um, that’s, alright, I guess. I’m…”, John was stunned, but then again, it was more of a predictable thought. 

“They got married in the Land of Stories”, Merlin smiled at that.

“Bob’s nice, but Connor and I missed you so much. I guess that nothing could make us forget the place you took in our lives”, Alex shrugged, and rubbed her neck.

John wrapped an arm around her and they stayed like that until Merlin cleared his throat.

“Shall we get going?”

The other two nodded and followed Alex to the large two-storey house on the far side. There was only one light on, and the silhouette of a young man pacing continuously could just be made out. 

“Gosh, he’s nervous. Again”, Alex rolled her eyes, and knocked on the door. They heard a shuffle from inside and waited until the door opened. Soon, in front of them stood a stunned Charlotte. 

“Alex, gosh it’s been so long. Is that, Merlin? And. How-John-When?”, Charlotte spluttered at the end of her sentence. 

“Mom, they still need to explain to me, but, I saw that Connor was awake, and, uh, we most probably should get Bob too”, Alex spoke to her mother in a gentle but knowing tone. 

Charlotte nodded, and soon, a man and a striking young man followed her through the doorway. Connor took one look at Alex and they ran and hugged each other. 

Conner pulled away from her. “Missy, you, need to explain why I didn’t hear from you for weeks.”

Alex chuckled and gave him a look, which clearly said ‘I tried but, like I can sit there talking to you for my entire life’. Then, he noticed John. 

“Dad?!”, Connor’s eyes widened. “Is he?”

He looked at Alex for confirmation. “Yes, he is real”

Bob looked at them, and told them to sit down, and they started the conversation. John and Merlin explained about the issue of many villains from different worlds starting to join forces and try to form alliances, and that John miraculously came back to life, because of the troubles which are beginning to form, and the inability to stay in the Afterworld. After hearing it, Charlotte seemed to understand the direness of the situation whilst still being kind of happy to have a former husband back for who knows how long, Connor just seemed to be gawking at how he had to fight in another war, but in this case, with his whole family, and a load of other alternate universes who have fought in a load of other battles, whereas Bob just looked extremely perplexed at the situation. 

“So. Connor, um, are you coming? Oh, wait, can Bree come?”, Alex looked at him, because Bree seemed to be permanently grounded. 

“I’ll see, but for now, I’ll go pack”, and with that, they left, once again to the Land of Stories, to begin to fight in yet another war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson, RETURNS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for not updating soon. I’ll be updating once a month or so…enjoy? Also, with the release of the Trials of Apollo: the Burning Maze, I have decided that even though Jason is *coughs* dead, he and Piper will be reunited somehow. So…
> 
> *throws chapter at everyone and sprints out of room at top speed*

Connor knocked on the door, and waited. He heard the shuffle of footsteps, and the face of Bree Campbell poked through the door. She looked surprised to see him, but then again, she was secretly happy. Their feelings for each other were undeniable, as Alex would tease them about. 

“Hey”, she leant against the doorway. “Sup?”

Connor blushed slightly, glad the dark kind of covered his face. “Can you come over? Remember the Land of Stories? There is another big thing happening, and my dad came back from the dead, so, um, we kind of need you. Well…I need you for…moral support?”

Bree laughed. “Sure. I’ll be there ready in twenty?”

Connor nodded, and slid back into Bob’s car, waiting for Bree to come out. 

Meanwhile, Alex was curled up on the sofa in Bob’s house, listening to her dad and Merlin, talk to her stepdad and mother. Connor had Bree, and they were made for each other, but she hadn’t heard from Arthur and Mother Goose, in so long, she was starting to worry. Merlin kept on saying that ‘the time wasn’t now’, and drinking Bubbly. Soon, she heard a car pull up in the drive way, and the front door opened revealing Connor and Bree. Bree hugged Alex. 

“Nice to see you in good shape”, she grinned.

Alex smiled, and looked at the small duffel bag Bree was holding. “So…you’re not grounded, huh?”

“Nope”, Bree smugly looked at her. “So…when are we going?”

Just then, John walked into the living room, followed by Charlotte, Merlin and Bob. Bree looked surprised, when she saw Joh walk in, and from the descriptions she had heard from Alex and Connor, that was their dad. John just briefly smiled at her, and then followed Alex, as she waved her wand, creating the portal. John and Merlin stepped through, and Connor and Bree stepped through after. Alex just turned around and hugged her mother and stepfather before stepping through into the portal, disappearing with it. 

***  
In New Rome, Leo Valdez was lounging around in Percy Jackson’s couch, bored out of his mind whilst fiddling with a small contraption he’d created with a few bolts and a screwdriver. He heard the front door close, and looked up, as Annabeth and Percy entered the room. Annabeth shook her head, and went to get a few snacks, while Percy settled himself on the other couch across from Leo.

“You know, whatever you did to make her mad at you, it’s entirely your fault”, Percy knowingly looked at him. “Seriously. What did you do?”

“I don’t know.”, Leo huffed, and then continued fiddling with his contraption. “I don’t get it. Why do girls get mad so easily? It’s not like anyone can resist the charm of Leo Valdez…”

Percy snickered, and Annabeth then walked into the room, and plonked herself down next to Percy. 

“Don’t worry. Let her rampage and then you can sneak back home. For now, though, I suggest you stay away from Calypso.”, Annabeth wisely stated. 

They chatted for a few minutes, until an Iris message disrupted them. 

“Hey guys, sorry for disturbing you all, but…um…everyone’s needed at camp, so, yeah”, Nico’s eye twitched and his hair looked frazzled, for some reason. 

“Sure, and Nico. What’s wrong?”, Percy raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Thal-OW. Okay. I won’t. OW. Quit doing that!”, Nico batted away Thalia, and regained his composure, his eye twitching again.

Then, Percy and the others understood what happened. He waved his hand through the message, and walked into his and Annabeth’s room. He grabbed a small rucksack, shoved some clothes in for himself whilst letting Annabeth choose her own clothes (because she had a tendency to get annoyed when he showed her his fashion sense), and slipped into their car, first driving Leo to his place, calming Calypso down, and then gathering all their things and driving to Camp Half-Blood. 

***  
30 minutes ago:

Chiron paced around in the meeting chamber, preparing what to say to the demigods both old and new about the issue which has just arisen. He knew Percy and Annabeth would especially not be happy, as they had sworn of fighting in other wars, and Piper was also going to be difficult to convince, as Jason’s death had taken the major toll on her. Leo and Calypso were relatively fine, but still…

He sighed, and rubbed his temples, knowing what he had to do. He stood up, and disappeared with a flash, reappearing in the Big House at Camp Half-Blood. He walked over to the door, and called to Nico, to call the surviving heroes which had lived and were functioning. Nico looked bewildered, and blinked a few times before running to get a drachma to contact every living hero in the contact book, as functional as possible. 

***  
Percy stood amongst the other heroes arriving. He spotted Piper, Clarisse and Chris, Travis, Connor, Katie, and so many other campers he knew. Even the Hunters of Artemis were present, chatting amongst themselves, whilst Thalia stood out to the side, her face a stone mask. More people kept on flooding into the meeting place at Camp, and the crowded parted, as Chiron walked up to the front with Mr D. 

“Welcome, my dear Campers, or former campers as well”, Chiron forced a smile, and Percy started to feel extremely suspicious as to what he was going to say next. “I know, that most of you have started good lives, good jobs, and some, happy families, but right now, an issue has arisen that all of us need to take part in. Many others are included in this issue, from many worlds too-”

“Wait a second”, Thalia interrupted. “If you are here to tell us that we have another war to fight in, which this time, includes all of us, I’m going to leave, and no amount of convincing is going to bring me back, unless you have a good reason.”

She glared at everyone, her electric blue eyes sparking with a zap of electricity which was already flowing through her veins.

Chiron sighed in defeat. He did not want this, any more than they did. “Yes. It is a war. I understand most of you are upset by this fact, but this war is a war that is going to obliterate every single one of us. They are, unfortunately, much more powerful than the gods and us alone, and so, our Camp has been linked to another world, where we can travel interdimensional”

There was a mumble that was travelling through the hall. Piper stood deathly still. Her eyes, which resembles a kaleidoscope, were scouring the hall. She caught Annabeth’s gaze, and it hardened. Percy stood up.

“Chiron. Annabeth and I, we fought two of the biggest wars in history back to back, year after year, and we just settled down. Piper, just settled down. Thalia, Katie, Travis, Connor, Chris, and even Clarisse just settled down. Is there no other way to win it, other than making us fight, again?”, He stood there, looking exhausted.

Chiron looked as Percy, his eyes filling with sorrow at what he was going to say. “I’m sorry. Everyone, I have no say in this. It must be done-”

“Yes, yes, we are all going to bloody, batter and end up killing ourselves at some point, so buff-up, and get ready, because none of us have a choice, Peter”, Mr D looked at Percy.

Percy’s face was slightly tinged red, Annabeth had an arm on his chest and was trying to soothe him down, whilst Clarisse was being held back by Chris. 

Dionysus just looked at the crowed with a pitying look. “Go on. Prepare, because you’re not the one who lost all his wine when he is the wine god.” His sour expression just turned bitter, as he turned around and stalked out of the hall.   
Chiron sighed, again. “I don’t want this. But, there is no other way. There will be nowhere for us to live, or for our families to grow up if this war is lost.” Chiron took a deep breath and looked at the vast expanse of demigods, satyrs, dryads and nymphs. 

Slowly, people started filing out of the hall. Percy look disappointed, whilst Piper walked out of the hall looking like she could murder someone. Again, thought Percy, we have to fight again. He stepped out, and watched as people started packing bags, gathering weapons, and preparing for yet, another war.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It be Harry Potter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's chapter 4!

Hermione Granger sat in her office, wondering how in the world she was going to finish all the paperwork given to her by the head of the Law Enforcement Department in the Ministry of Magic. It had been 10 years since she had graduated from Hogwarts, with a brilliant degree, a happy love life, and a great family, but every now and then she could not shake the sense of déjà vu she got. 

She stood, gathered her work, and walked out of the office, waving to her receptionist as she flooed her way home, to a grand cottage in Wiltshire. A little boy with blonde curls opened the door, his bright grey-honey coloured eyes shining with the excitement of a typical 3-year-old. She bent down, and lifted him up, and saw her husband walking into the living room to greet her. 

She kissed him on the cheek and put her things down on the sofa. Her son, Scorpius jumped into her lap and snuggled against her. He blabbered randomly, and her husband grinned and shook his head at his son’s excitement. 

“Well, hello, my lovely wife. How was work?”, he smirked at her.

“Work was fine, Draco, but the paperwork….”, she laughed and shook her head tiredly. 

He grinned and settled down on the sofa, one arm wrapped around Hermione’s shoulders, and the other tickling Scorpius. He started giggling, and the small family was happily playing on the sofa. Ever so happy, until their doorbell rang. Hermione and Draco looked at each other, and Draco got off the sofa to open the door. He was greeted in the doorway by Ginny Potter. She looked thoroughly distraught and absolutely terrified at the same time. 

“Hermione – Draco – Oh hello Scorp – but Hermione – oh gosh – Dum – Dum”, Ginny collapsed, while Draco ran to catch her. 

“Ginny. Calm down. By the way, did you run here?”, Hermione grabbed her friend a glass of orange juice.

“No. No no, no, no, no,” Ginny kept on repeating.

“Gin. Hey, look at me. Calm down. Is it Pothead – sorry – Harry, or James, or-,” Draco rubbed circles on her back.

“DUMBLEDORE,” Ginny yelled, startling Scorpius so much that he fell off the sofa. 

Hermione broke out of her shock and ran to pick Scorpius up, while Draco ogled at her. 

“Dumbledore?!”, he yelped, and looked at Hermione. He was getting his sense of déjà vu again. 

“Aberforth, you mean, because Albus Dumbledore died 12 years ago”, Hermione slowly corrected and bounced Scorpius on her arm while he played with a strand of a hair. 

“I mean. Albus Dumbledore. The one that fell off the Astronomy Tower in your sixth year. The one that began the DA. The one, that faced off Voldemort and Grindelwald in 1945!”, Ginny recited.

Hermione and Draco looked at her in shock. Scorpius waddled over to Ginny and settled himself on her lap, once again blabbering nonsensically. Ginny unconsciously stroked his sweet curls, and sat there, in the middle of the living room while Draco and Hermione tried to process the information. 

“How?”, was all Hermione could say. 

Another five minutes passed, and there was a peck at the window. An owl. From Hogwarts. A Hogwarts owl. For the first time in 10 years. Draco broke out of his reverie, and then let the bird in, taking the letter from its leg in the process. He opened it, and it read:

Dear Mrs Potter (yes, I know that you fled in shock whilst Harry was at work), and Mr and Mrs Malfoy, including young Scorpius,

You are all required to attend a meeting in Hogwarts, due to unfortunate circumstances arising. 

Kind Regards,  
Albus Dumbledore

Draco just shook his head, and the three, including Scorpius, apparated to the borders of Hogwarts.   
***  
Albus Dumbledore paced in his office, with a shocked Minerva McGonagall. He knew, that everyone would we surprised when they saw him, but it was the utmost important fact, that he would have to get up in front of all former students and current students, once again. Long after his death.   
***  
Harry Potter sat in the dining room of the Weasleys, waiting for everyone to come so they could discuss about the recent arrival of the letter from Albus Dumbledore. Finally, Ginny walked in. 

“Hermione and Draco have already apparated there, and Blaise and Daphne are coming directly there. So now we have everybody, how about we go. Now. I mean. Yeah?”, Ginny blurted out. 

Everyone looked at her, and they set off, apparating bit by bit to Hogwarts.   
***  
Albus looked over at the crowd of former students, teachers, and current students as they flooded into the hall. He spotted Harry, and his wife Ginny. He also spotted Ron and Lavender. For a second, he could not locate Hermione, but found her with Draco Malfoy. I wonder how that happened?, he thought. The hall quietened as he walked and stood behind the podium, once again. He cleared his throat, and everyone gasped as the noticed who it was. 

Why is Albus Dumbledore standing in front of us when he was dead????, Harry thought, and looked over at Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco and everybody else. If Dumbledore called them all to attend this meeting after 10 years, something was definitely wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to Gandalf's riddles and Tauriel's internal......turmoil, I guess?

Tauriel, head of the guard in Rivendell stood in front of her troops, pacing and waiting for the King Thranduil’s order. Legolas stood to her right, sneaking glances at her, which made her increasingly flustered. Legolas was the prince! He couldn’t possibly be trying to court me, would he, she thought as Thranduil strode through the oak doors of the Elven Palace. 

“Today, Gandalf is returning to our land. It shall be a merry day, but do not forget, that merry days may end as sorrowful nights”, Thranduil addressed the crows of soldiers, and Elven citizens. “Tauriel, remember to stay on watch. Legolas, my son, do not put yourself in the face of danger, if something were to happen.”

Legolas and Tauriel nodded in sync, while the palace trumpeter blew their horns as Gandalf galloped in on his steed. He stepped off and looked at Tauriel. After the mighty battle that Frodo took with the ring, Gandalf had last seen her marching with the elven army. He gave her a gentle and welcoming smile, and nodded at Legolas, who had fought valiantly for the elves during that dark few months. 

Aragorn galloped in a few minutes later, with Arwen in tow, her brown hair gracefully combed back. They looked as merry as ever. The Hobbits, who travelled far and wide, along with Bilbo, had also arrived for the grand affair of Gandalf’s return to their land. 

After everyone settled down, Gandalf rose to speak. His face had turned grey, with some sort of fear, and despair. 

“Hello, my humble citisens. I, Gandalf the White, am back, with some horrible news to say. I apologise in advance for the inconvenience of this announcement, Thranduil. But I need to say, that the dark is rising once again”, People gasped at the thought of Sauron rising again. As far as they knew, he was killed. “Hush, everyone. Yes. Sauron is rising, alongside many other dark forces from other worlds. Please, understand that we must prepare for another war”

“Worlds, sir?”, Legolas stood forward curiously. 

“Worlds, young Legolas. Worlds indeed. Many worlds, in fact”, Gandalf spoke his riddles once again, and that was what brought Thranduil out of his reverie. 

“Then we shall prepare for war! Indeed, we were just celebrating our happiest hour, but it shall become one of our direst hours. Legolas, go prepare yourself, Gandalf, take kindly to our guests and help them suit up for battle. Tauriel, I am trusting you with my life, to gather all our troops and get them ready. We are going to war, like we have before.”, everyone set about gathering their belongings, and scuttling about hurriedly, to begin the preparations of war.

Gandalf drew himself to his full height, which was quite intimidating for the Hobbits, and said, with a twinkle in his eye, “It is in another world. Remember that. I will be back again tomorrow, and then we shall march through the portal, to our dire future”, and with that, Gandalf the White was gone.


End file.
